


The Taste of Defeat and a Lick of Victory

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Community: springkink, F/F, Femslash, Misuse of Materia, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Yuffie can never beat Tifa, it doesn't mean she doesn't get treated like a winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Defeat and a Lick of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N:_ Yay! I wrote an actual FFVII fic! ^_^ All I ever wrote before were some drabbles so I'm quite proud of this.
> 
>  _Prompt:_ Mutual masturbation

Sweat still rolled down Yuffie's back as she entered the inn room. Tifa sat at the edge of their bed, her boots kicked off, smiling when Yuffie closed the door behind her. The Wutarian wanted to scowl at the older woman, but really, that was hard to do when said woman was leaning forward, tugging the pad off her knee and exposing her bustline to the point of nearly spilling out completely from her shirt. Yuffie looked away at the last second, to keep Tifa from seeing that she had been staring and reached for her armor to take it off.

"Don't be a sore loser," Tifa finally said, pulling off her gloves as Yuffie dropped her armor on the floor beside the bed.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you pouting?"

Dropping her headband on the floor beside her armor and now discarded boots, she finally scowled at the bustier woman. "I am not!"

Tifa could only smirk as the younger woman turned on her heel and stomped off into the bathroom for a shower. Grumbling to herself, Yuffie stripped off her sweated clothes and stepped into the shower, forgetting to turn on the water until she was already in and thusly, burning herself with one turn of a knob and freezing herself with another. She raised her fist to punch the wall, but thought better of it. The rest of the gang had warned her if she damaged one more inn room she stayed in during their adventures, she would have to sleep out in the street at the next inn they stayed at. Grimacing as she lowered her still clenched fist, Yuffie fixed the water and plopped down on the rim of the tub, her body the only thing from keeping the water pelting her from splashing on the floor. Sparing a glance at the ugly yellow shower curtain beside, she breathed deeply to calm herself.

Really, this foul mood had been all created by the simple fact that anytime she sparred with Tifa, the older woman beat her. That wasn't completely bad in itself but the materia the brunette would then hold up as she winked before placing it back in its slot made the loss even worst. It wasn't like Yuffie needed materia for her village like she did several years ago when she had first come across the gang of mismatched companions, but old habits die hard and she still lusted after the shiny orbs. Sighing, the Wutarian sat there for a long moment, getting lost in her thoughts.

"Thinking hard?" A voice whispered in her ear.

Just as Yuffie moved to jump forward, an arm wrapped around her midsection while something very soft, but firm pressed against her back. Relaxing when she realized who it was, Yuffie tried to squirm away.

"Leave me alone, Tifa. Haven't you rubbed enough in my face for one day?"

Tongue against her ear made the younger woman bite her lip and blush slightly. "Relax, I've come to make peace with you. Is that okay with you, Ms. Ninja?"

"How do you propose to make peace with me?" Yuffie's voice was a little more than breathy as she spoke.

A hand caressed her hip then her thigh, rough fingers from years of fighting sliding against soft, smooth skin. The motion went from hip to mid-thigh and back again several times before the younger woman leaned back against those pillowy orbs of perfection and spread her legs.

"I got something special for you this time," Tifa purred as her hand disappeared.

When it reappeared, Yuffie just about came right then and there. It was a clear blue dildo, but the handle part that went in the thruster's hand was round and shiny and looked a lot like a materia.

"Is that...?"

"Maybe."

"Oh my go..."

Yuffie's voice was cut off by the slow descent of the dildo down toward the space between her legs. Licking her lips, Yuffie wondered if the materia was real and if it was, would it effect the dildo at all?

"Do you want it?"

The ninja was incapable of speech and nodded mutely.

"I want you to tell me what you want me to do with it. Guide my hands for me."

Hesitant, still lost in a bit of a trance, Yuffie finally reached out and guided Tifa's hand down between her legs. With her other hand, Yuffie checked to make sure she was as wet as she knew she was and rubbed some of the moisture against her clit, closing her eyes momentarily against the feeling. Yuffie then helped guide the dildo into her, eyes opening to watch their hands push the dildo deep into her, feeling it fill her as it sunk in deeper. Holding Tifa's hand tightly to indicate that she was still adjusting to the size, Yuffie shifted slightly, the shower water pelting her knees and the lower part of her thighs now.

When she was ready, she nodded her head and Tifa's fingers suddenly danced against the materia, gliding her fingers in circles over its smooth surface. It began to glow and as soon it began to glow, two things happened at once. One, the dildo began to vibrate within Yuffie, making her cry out loudly in surprise. And the second thing was that the dildo became a slight bit chilly within her, like being fucked with an icicle. This made the Wutarian arch sharply, mouth dropping open in a silent cry of pleasure, and bury her fingers into Tifa's hand as she moved the dildo in and out of her.

She could feel Tifa's breath on her neck, breasts pressed against her back, rubbing against her as the brunette moved, exciting the Wutarian more and more. If it had been a normal dildo, Yuffie might have needed a little longer to get off, but with all these things happening at once, against and within her, she didn't last long at all. Her body arched into an almost painful position as she cried out silently, her voice lost to the pleasure that vibrated within her. Collasping limply into Tifa's strong embrace, Yuffie panted hard, trying to catch her breath and inhalely sharply as the brunette removed the dildo.

"Do you forgive me now?" Tifa teased before licking Yuffie's come off the now still dildo.

Incapable of speech, even now, Yuffie nodded her head lazily. Tifa helped Yuffie to her feet and joined her in the shower. Propping the younger woman against the wall, the barmaid began soaping up Yuffie as she slowly regained her senses. Mewing against the tenderness of Tifa's actions, Yuffie leaned into the older woman when she turned around. A hand cupped one full breast, reveling in its weight and softness before fingers slid forward slightly and pinched a nipple. The brunette inhaled softly and arched her back, leaning against Yuffie as her other hand crept up and did the same to the other breast.

When she was satisfied with the stiffness of Tifa's erect nipples, Yuffie let one hand slide down over Tifa's taut stomach, along a curvy hip, and stopped to stroke the space where leg met torso. The other hand followed a similar path, not pausing however where the other hand had and instead slipped down further to touch Tifa's slit. The older woman sighed softly and then gasped as eager fingers, now energized, plunged in and found her clit, rubbing it in small circles. With her other hand, Yuffie pushed Tifa's upper body forward so the brunette had to brace herself on the wall beneath the shower head. Using the opportunity of the new position, Yuffie slipped her free hand down and behind her girlfriend, her fingers seeking the wet opening below and delving in.

Tifa cried out as the younger woman finger fucked her from behind and still managed to rub at her clit, making her knees grow weak and her body tense. She pressed her forehead against the shower tiles and tried to keep her voice down so the boys wouldn't hear and come rushing in. Yuffie rocked her body behind each thrust of her hand, making Tifa shake and bounce until she cried out Yuffie's name and came. Dropping down to her knees for a breather, Tifa panted and looked up through the water at the younger woman's smiling face.

"You can keep the dildo and the materia on it. Think of it as a consolation prize for never giving up," Tifa grinned.

If she had the space, Yuffie would have jumped for joy. Instead, she helped Tifa up to her feet and bathed her quickly so they could get out of the shower and Yuffie could have some fun using her new reward on her girlfriend.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
